A chaque première fois…
by ma lune
Summary: Castiel vient trouver Dean avec une requête... Slash Dean/Cas/Sam
1. Chapter 1

Voilà la fic que j'ai écrite pour le fanzine n°5 du monde du slash nous avions pour choix plusieurs thème : Secret, Première fois ou Vampire j'ai choisie secret et première fois lol  
Courant de la saison 4 ou 5 donc attention spoilers  
Rating : Nc17  
Pairing : Dean/Cas/Sam

Bon voilà ma toute première fic supernatural je suis toute contente !  
J'ai bien cru ne jamais la finir ! Merci à Cybelia Tatu et Narcheska pour leur soutien (j'avoue j'ai exagéré lors de l'écriture du lemon, j'ai été insupportable pendant plus d'un mois voir deux même. Ouais ça m'a pris tant de temps que ça de l'écrire ce lemon )  
Et merci à Lord pour ses conseils avisés  
Attention présence d'inceste vous êtes prévenus…

A chaque première fois…

_Bobby's home, Dakota du sud …_

La maison était calme et tranquille. Seul dans le salon, Dean Winchester prenait son petit-déjeuner : céréales, bière et journal du matin…  
Il profitait pour une fois du calme ambiant. Le seul son qui lui parvenait était celui de la douche que son frère prenait au premier étage. Bobby dormait encore, récupérant de leur dernière chasse.  
Il se retourna vivement, prêt à frapper, quand un craquement se fit entendre derrière lui. Mais, il se détendit instantanément en voyant Castiel se tenir devant lui, droit comme un I.  
« Oh non ! Allez quoi ! Je peux pas avoir un peu la paix ? »  
L'ange lui lança un regard interrogateur :  
« Tu vas me dire que tu es juste venu prendre le petit déj ? »  
L'ange ne réagit pas à l'ironie du chasseur :  
« Je suis venu pour une simple requête. »  
« Merci, mais je suis très occupé comme tu peux le voir. »  
« Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »  
Vaincu, Dean posa ses fesses sur la table et attendit :  
« Alors ? Quoi ? Qui je doit buter ? »  
« Personne… Il n'y aura ni sang, ni carnage pour cette mission. »  
« Ça sent l'arnaque… »  
Le chasseur fit semblant de ne pas de voir l'ange renifler l'air comme si il y avait vraiment quelque chose à sentir :  
« Il n'y a pas d' « arnaque », j'aimerais juste t'apprendre une chose importante. »  
« Plus tu parles et plus je me dis que ça va pas me plaire. »  
« Je voudrais t'apprendre à prier, à parler à Notre Père… »  
Le rire de Dean résonna dans toute la maison encore et encore. Il semblait incapable de s'arrêter.  
Quand il eut enfin repris son souffle, il lança :  
« Elle est trop forte cette blague ! Je savais pas que tu avais de l'humour ! »  
L'envoyé du ciel fronça les sourcils :  
« Ce n'est pas… »  
« C'est hors de question ! Je ne vais pas m'agenouiller et parler tout seul comme un idiot. »  
« Tu ne seras pas seul et tu n'as pas besoin de… »  
« J'ai dit non ! »  
Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, jusqu'au moment où Sam entra dans la pièce, lançant un timide bonjour :  
« Ah Sammy ! Devine ce que notre emplumé vient de me demander ! »  
Devant l'air horrifié de son frère, le cadet esquissa un sourire :  
« Vu ta tête, je dirais qu'il veut que tu jeûnes pour les trois prochains mois. »  
« Il veut que je prie ! MOI ! »  
Le regard du cadet disait clairement ''ça te ferait pas de mal''. Sentant que si son frère s'y mettait aussi, il ne s'en sortirait pas, Dean hurla quasiment :  
« Hors de question ! C'est même pas la peine de… »  
L'ange l'interrompit, visiblement contrarié :  
« Pourtant la première vraie prière apporte toujours le réconfort. »  
« J'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté. »  
« Les premières fois sont souvent inoubliables pour les humains. Il en va de même pour les prières, Dean. Elles apportent la paix et la félicité. »  
Sentant les choses sur le point d'exploser, Sam recula le plus loin possible de son frère. Celui-ci répondait déjà :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi après tout ? »  
« J'ai observé les humains. Et même si tu sembles différent d'eux, toi aussi tu… »  
« Hé ! J'ai dit non ! De toute façon, pas la peine de te fatiguer à blablater. »  
Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le coté :  
«Dans ce cas, je vais plutôt vous montrer. »  
Avant qu'aucun des frères n'ait pu réagir, la maison disparaissait sous leur yeux, laissant peu à peu place à un autre décor…  
Une chambre de motel minable comme ils en avaient déjà vues des centaines et des centaines….

_St Paul, Minnesota._

Pourtant, certains détails étaient troublants : la télé d'un autre âge et le téléphone à cadran semblaient tout droit sortis du passé.  
D'autre part, des cris et des rires résonnaient dans la salle de bain, et puis la voix d'un petit garçon ordonna :  
« Allez Sammy t'es propre, c'est fini le bain. »  
Un gazouillement de protestation retentit…  
Dean se retourna vivement vers l'ange. Mais qu'est-ce que cet emplumé a encore inventé.  
Faisant le moins de bruit possible, il s'approcha de Castiel :  
« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »  
Mais, alors que l'aîné chuchotait, craignant de se faire surprendre, l'envoyé du ciel, lui, répondit à voix haute :  
« Ils ne te voient pas et ne t'entendent pas. Observe et souviens-toi. »  
Sam vint les rejoindre dans leur coin de la pièce, juste au moment où un Dean miniature sortait de la salle de bain, portant tant bien que mal dans ses bras un bambin plutôt grassouillet enveloppé dans une serviette. Sous les yeux des trois adultes, l'enfant vint poser son précieux fardeau sur le canapé en ordonnant :  
« Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher le peigne ! »  
Le petit Sam sourit à son grand frère comme pour acquiescer, mais à peine eu-t-il le dos tourné, qu'il se laissa glisser hors du sofa. Tenant maladroitement sur ses jambes, le bébé se mit debout, visiblement fier de lui. La serviette glissa, dévoilant de jolies petites fesses bien rondes, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de l'adulte qu'il deviendrait un jour.  
Ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête lorsque la voix du mini Dean houspilla :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »  
Le bambin éclata de rire, dévoilant ses deux dents de devant. Comme s'il n'attendait que son frère pour se lancer, il fit un pas titubant, chancelant. Visiblement ravi, il s'avança de nouveau, fit un pas, puis un autre, avant de retomber lourdement :  
« Saaaaammmmy ! Tu marches ! »  
Lâchant le peigne qu'il tenait dans la main, l'enfant se précipita vers son frère :  
« Allez, allez, recommence encore ! »  
Il prit les mains du bébé dans les siennes et le fit se relever, avant de le lâcher dans un éclat de rire. Le petit Sam, nu comme un ver, fit trois nouveaux pas :  
« Oh t'es trop foooort ! Attend un peu que papa se réveille qu'on lui montre ça ! »  
Fier de lui, le bambin s'applaudit.  
La voix de Castiel fit sursauter les deux adultes captivés par la scène :  
« La joie que tu as ressentie alors, tu peux la retrouver… »  
L'ange ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir, le décor changeait de nouveau…

_Houston, Texas_

Les deux frères durent fermer les yeux, le soleil brillait trop fort, la lumière était trop vive, elle se reflétait sur le sable, illuminant toute la scène.  
La première chose que vit Dean fut l'Impala. Quand sa vision se précisa, il sera les dents, maudissant l'ange de le torturer de la sorte. Assis sur le capot, John Winchester buvait une bière. Son visage était encore si jeune, les années et la chasse n'avaient pas encore laissé leur marque.  
C'est en voyant la barrière où reposait une dizaine de diverses bouteilles, qu'il se souvint de ce jour-là…  
Il se souvint du poids de l'arme dans ses mains, de la peur de décevoir son père, mais par-dessus tout, de l'excitation que lui avaient procuré les premiers tirs.  
La voix de John le sortit de sa rêverie :  
« T'es prêt Dean ? »  
Du haut de ses six ans, le gamin répondit fièrement :  
« Ouais ! »  
« Alors vas-y, enlève le cran de sûreté. »  
Avec la maladresse de l'enfance, il s'exécuta :  
« Vise bien et tire. »  
Le gamin visa et sa main trembla légèrement. D'anticipation ? De peur ? Difficile de le savoir. Il inspira un grand coup, puis appuya sur la détente. Le recul fut tellement violent qu'il faillit le faire tomber, mais la première bouteille explosa. Ravi, il se tourna vers son père :  
« C'est bien, fiston. »  
Le petit se concentra, visa de nouveau, et tira, faisant éclater la seconde cible. John lança un regard plein de fierté à son fils, et celui-vi continua, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une seule bouteille sur la barrière.  
Le Dean adulte sentait sur lui le regard de son frère. Il pouvait même percevoir toute l'inquiétude que celui-ci ressentait, se demandant probablement si ce souvenir n'était pas trop douloureux.  
La voix de John le sortit de ses pensées :  
« Bravo mon fils ! »  
« Sammy va jamais me croire quand je vais lui dire ça ! »  
« Sam, je ne sais pas mais le père Jim va être fier, ça oui ! Peut-être qu'il ne rouspétera pas la prochaine fois qu'on lui demandera de garder le bébé ! »  
« Je pourrai recommencer alors ? »  
« Quand tu veux mon fils… »  
« Comme ça je tuerai les démons moi aussi ! »  
« Oh mais j'en suis convaincu ! Je n'ai jamais vu personne viser aussi bien. »  
Fier comme un paon, le gamin grimpa dans l'Impala. Son père le rejoignit, et la voiture disparut dans un nuage de fumée….  
Dean se tourna vers l'ange, soupçonneux :  
« Je peux savoir dans quel but tu me montres tout ça ? »  
« Ton père était fier de toi. Tu étais heureux. Ton père céleste sera toujours fier de toi. »  
« Ouais bah, je parierais pas là-dessus… »  
Le désert s'effaça peu à peu, et l'aîné grogna :  
« Tu pourrais prévenir avant. »

_Lansing, Michigan_.

Cette fois-ci, ils se retrouvèrent dans une vieille maison avec des faux airs de château hanté. Sam observa les lieux puis se tourna vers Castiel :  
« On est où cette fois ? »  
L'ange lui offrit un regard calme :  
« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »  
« Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? »  
Il se tourna vers son frère, qui haussa les épaules :  
« J'en sais rien moi ! Les trucs sordides comme ça on en voit tout les jours. »  
L'ange sdésigna quelque chose derrière eux en murmurant :  
« Cette journée-là était spéciale. »  
Les deux garçons attendirent un moment. Il n'y avait rien de notable pour l'instant, juste un couloir rempli de vieux tableaux poussiéreux et une porte en bois tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.  
Dean retint son souffle quand le battant s'entrouvrit, laissant passer un ado et son frère haletant. Il devait avoir, quoi, 14, 15 ans et donc Sam ne devait pas avoir plus de…  
Ce fut le déclic. L'adulte se tourna vers son cadet :  
« Je sais où on est ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? »  
Le cadet haussa les épaules :  
« Toujours pas, non. »  
Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Les deux adolescents avançaient dans le couloir, lorsque soudain le plus petit chuchota :  
« Où est papa ? »  
« T'en fais pas ! Il est pas loin, et puis on a pas besoin de lui ! Tu vas y arriver tout seul. »  
Le regard du cadet indiquait clairement qu'il n'en était pas certain :  
« Allez petit frère ! Tu veux quand même pas que je te tienne la main ! Tu as peur du méchant vilain fantôme ? »  
« La ferme ! »  
L'ado tendit un fusil à canon scié à son cadet :  
« Tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans ? »  
« Des balles de sel, je suis pas idiot ! »  
« Alors à toi de jouer. La vieille McDaffy ne va pas tarder à réapparaître si tu veux mon avis ! »  
L'enfant serra l'arme contre lui et observa les murs d'un air inquiet. Il sursauta quand le fantôme de l'ancêtre passa à travers la porte. Mais son frère lui frappa l'épaule en l'encourageant :  
« Aller Sammy ! »  
Comme s'il n'attendait que ces mots, le gamin arma le fusil et tira, faisant mouche. La femme s'évanouit dans l'air.  
« Aahhh bien joué, petit frère ! Maintenant faut trouver papa, voir si il sait où est la tombe. »  
« Hors de question que je mette les pieds dans un cimetière la nuit, pour déterrer un cadavre ! »  
« Pourquoi ? T'as la trouille ? »  
« C'est dégueux ! »  
L'aîné grimaça :  
« Ouais, sûr ! Mais tu veux quand même pas que la vioque tue quelqu'un d'autre ! »  
Pas vraiment convaincu, l'enfant répondit :  
« Non… Bien sûr que non… »  
John apparut derrière eux, les faisant sursauter :  
« Alors les garçons ? »  
« Sam a shooté la vieille ! »  
« C'est bien mon fils. Maintenant allons finir le travail. Je sais où elle a été enterrée. »  
Avec un plaisir évident, l'ado demanda :  
« Le cimetière de la ville ? »  
« Non. Dans le jardin. »  
« Dommage. Sammy avait une envie folle de traîner entre les tombes. »  
Le père et ses fils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et les trois adultes les suivirent. En passant, John attrapa deux pelles dans l'impala et les tendit aux garçons.  
Dans le fond du jardin, près d'un chêne sûrement plus de deux fois centenaire, se trouvait une tombe :  
« Aller ! On creuse ! »  
Sam jeta un œil a son père et rétorqua :  
« On ? Y a que deux pelles. »  
« D'accord en faite c'était un on qui voulait dire vous ! »  
Le Dean adulte et son frère se jetèrent un regard amusé, Castiel ne quittait pas la scène des yeux observant chaque détail. Et puis le petit Sam grimaça :  
« Elle a pas de cercueil ieurk. »  
« Vois le bon côté des choses frèro, ça nous évitera d'avoir à l'ouvrir. »  
Il jeta un coup d'œil peu amène à son aîné, son père lui tendit un petit bidon d'essence et du sel. Avec une grimace de dégoût le gamin versa les deux produits dans la tombe béante. Il craqua une allumette et sans regarder la lança dans le trou. John frappa l'épaule de son fils  
« Hé bien voilà une bonne chose de faite. »  
« Ouais ba les choses étaient trop faciles, je trouve. On aurait dû lui compliquer un peu la tâche. »  
Le père se mit à rire et entraîna ses fils vers la voiture :  
« Allez les jeunes, on rentre. »  
C'est Castiel qui brisa le silence :  
« A chacune de vos chasses, Notre Père à veillé sur vous. Voilà une raison de le remercier par des prières. »  
Sam grimaça, persuadé que son frère allait rembarrer l'ange, ce qu'il fit :  
« Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? Si quelqu'un veille sur nous, dis-moi pourquoi à chaque fois ou presque on finit blessés, si ce n'est pas plus. Tu as idée de combien de fois on a morflé ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un veille sur moi ! Et je n'en ai pas besoin. Je te remercie je peux veiller sur moi tout seul. »  
« Ce n'est pas une option, Dean. Le Seigneur est là, près de vous chaque seconde. »  
L'aîné grogna :  
« Ça, ça m'étonnerais, tu vois ! »  
« Je sais pourquoi tu penses ainsi…. »  
Le regard des deux frères se croisèrent, visiblement inquiets, et puis le décor changea de nouveau.

_Little Rock, Arkansas_

Une chambre d'hôtel, tout aussi glauque que les autres. A peine arrivés, les deux frères se tendirent. Cette fois, ils se souvenaient parfaitement de ce qui allait se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Cachant difficilement la panique dans sa voix, Dean lança à l'ange :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ! Franchement, je vois pas l'intérêt, tu ne me convaincras pas de prier et… »  
Il fut interrompu. La porte venait de s'ouvrir. C'est l'aîné qui entra d'abord. Les craintes de Dean se confirmèrent : c'était bien cette chambre d'hôtel et c'était bien ce jour-là que leur vie avait changé. Le Sam ado entra à son tour. A cette époque, il avait tout juste 15 ans. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Dean et il dit encore :  
« On doit s'en aller Castiel. »  
« Tu n'as rien à craindre, tout ça c'est du passé, tout a déjà été vécu. »  
Les deux frères échangèrent un autre regard.  
Le jeune Sam s'effondra sur son lit pendant que son aîné allumait la télé. L'ado poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme :  
« Hé ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, petit frère ? »  
« Rien. »  
« Je dois te croire ? »  
C'est un haussement d'épaules qui lui répondit :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Y a eu un problème à l'école ? »  
Même réponse :  
« C'est jamais bon signe quand tu es silencieux ! »  
« Bof. »  
« Tu t'es battu ? Tu as eu une mauvaise note ? Une heure de colle ? »  
A chaque question, Sam lui faisait un léger non de la tête :  
« Tu t'es fais jeter par une fille ? »  
L'ado se crispa :  
« Ah c'est ça ! Alors raconte, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »  
Soupirant, le cadet répondit quand même :  
« C'est Eva… Elle a dit… »  
« Elle a dit quoi ? »  
Autre soupir :  
« Que je savais pas embrasser ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
L'ado se planqua sous son oreiller, mais la voix de son frère lui parvenait toujours :  
« Tu rigoles ou quoi ! C'est pas possible ça, tu es un Winchester ! »  
« J'ai sûrement été adopté ! On peut pas faire plus maladroit que moi je t'assure. »  
« C'est pas possible ! C'est inné d'embrasser, je veux dire… C'est… »  
Dean haussa les épaules :  
« Je vais te montrer. »  
« Sur quelle fille ? »  
« Sur toi patate, tu vois une fille dans le coin ? Désolé j'ai laisser le harem à l'école. »  
Le jeune Sam se mit à rougir :  
« Mais… Mais… »  
« Allez, viens-là, debout ! »  
L'ainé tira sur le bras de son frère et le fit se lever :  
« Bon déjà, sois pas crispé comme ça ! Tu vas pas combattre un loup-garou juste embrasser une nana ! »  
« T'es pas une nana ! »  
« Hé je suis ton frère quand même. Alors ensuite tu mets ta main sur sa nuque, tu t'approches doucement et… »  
Les trois adultes regardaient la scène, les deux frères plus que gênés de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Mais au moment où le jeune Dean allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de son frère, celui-ci l'arrêta :  
« Attends, elle est plus grande que moi Eva. »  
« Alors vas-y toi. »  
« Quoi ? Ah nooon. »  
L'ado se mit à rougir :  
« Tant pis mais fais gaffe que papa n'apprenne pas qu'au lieu de faire tes exercices de muscu, tu vas à la bibliothèque. »  
Le jeune Sam sembla réfléchir, Castiel se tourna vers les deux chasseurs et interrogea :  
« Je croyais que les parents aimaient que les enfants passent du temps plongés dans les livres ? »  
Dean fronça les sourcils :  
« Attend, c'est tout ce qui te choque là dans ce que tu vois ? »  
L'ange le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Son regard fut de nouveau attiré par les deux adolescents. Le cadet s'approcha en maugréant :  
« D'accord… »  
Visiblement gêné, il s'humecta les lèvres. D'une main tremblante, il vint saisir la nuque de son frère. Doucement, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son aîné avant de s'écarter bien vite :  
« Quoi c'est tout ? Je comprends que ta nana soit déçue. Maintenant, apprends comment travaille un pro. »  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé un jour embrasser son frère. Pourtant ce qui n'était au départ qu'un simple cours dérapa bien vite. Sam entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa échapper un soupir, sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Dean y glissa sa langue pour venir caresser la sienne. La baiser timide qu'ils échangeaient devint sensuel et carrément indécent. Toutes les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient étaient tellement intenses qu'ils oublièrent l'étrangeté de la situation pour ne profiter que de cet instant.  
Le regard des deux adultes allait de la scène incroyable qui se jouait devant leur yeux à l'ange qui restait impassible.  
A bout de souffle, les frères se séparèrent. Tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère, Dean plaisanta :  
« C'est sûr, t'as pas été adopté ! Tu pourra dire à ta Eva que c'est elle qui sait pas s'y prendre. »  
Il s'éloigna et se laissa tombé sur son lit avant de se mettre à fixer intensément la télé. Le jeune Sam s'installa sur son lit avait de balbutier :  
« Je… mes devoirs. »  
Aucun des deux ne vit l'autre sourire béatement.  
Par contre, les deux frères du futur, eux, virent clairement leur ange esquisser un sourire. C'est Dean qui osa demander :  
« Hé Cas' tu m'expliques ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Comment ça quoi ? »  
Plus calmement, son cadet tenta d'éclairer leur ami :  
« Tu devrais être choqué, horrifié, je sais pas moi. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Les chasseurs se jetèrent un regard, et l'aîné expliqua :  
« Parce que ce genre de comportement est interdit entre frères et entre hommes en général. »  
Comme Castiel continuait de les regarder sans répondre, il ajouta :  
« La Bible, tout ça, les Commandement de Dieu, etc… »  
« Je n'ai pas lu la Bible. »  
« Quel genre d'ange tu fait ? C'est pas sensé être obligatoire chez vous ? »  
« Ce livre a été écrit par les hommes et non par Notre Père. »  
Les Winchester échangèrent un nouveau regard, Dean secoua la tête :  
« Laissons tomber. Tu nous ramènes à la maison, je crois qu'on en a assez vu. »  
« Encore une chose, un autre moment… »

A suivre...

j'espère que vous avez aimé même si c'est pas très crédible ^^ la suite dans une semaine


	2. Chapter 2

aller la suite et fin !

bon ne vous attendez pas a quelque chose de fantastique j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec le lemon

* * *

Chapitre 2

Colombus Ohio

Le décor changea de nouveau et pourtant, tout semblait identique : deux lits et un papier-peint tout aussi horrible.  
Cette fois, pas d'enfant pas d'ado assis à un bureau branlant. Sam paraissait quasiment adulte, il tenait une lettre dans ses mains et les fixait comme si un démon allait en sortir.  
Dean entra et il planqua instantanément le papier dans sa poche :  
« Salut ! Papa n'est pas rentré ? »  
« Euh non, il a appelé, il sera là que demain. »  
L'aîné regarda son frère un instant :  
« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que je viens de te choper en train de mater un film porno. »  
« Non rien je… »  
Dean haussa les sourcils :  
« C'est rien juste la lettre… Celle que Bobby m'a remise la semaine dernière… »  
« Ouais hé ben ? »  
« Je… J'ai été accepté… »  
« Quoi ? Tu vas enfin devenir une grande ballerine ? »  
Ca ne le fit pas rire :  
« Non j'ai été accepté à l'université… »  
« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu as postulé ? C'est pas comme si tu pouvais y aller. »  
« Et pourquoi ? »  
« Non mais qui va s'occuper de toi hein ? Compte pas sur moi pour m'inscrire. »  
« Moi ! Je peux m'occuper de moi. Je suis plus un gamin au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué. »  
L'aîné secoua la tête :  
« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on a cette conversation. »  
« Parce que je vais partir. »  
« Tu peux pas t'en aller. »  
Doucement, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, Sam demanda :  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Tu le ferais ? Te casser comme ça ? Nous abandonner papa et moi ? Tu pourrais filer comme ça malgré… »  
« Quoi ? Ce qui se passe entre nous ? »  
L'ainé détourna la tête, ne voulant pas entendre ces mots :  
« Ce n'est pas toi que je fuis, c'est cette vie… Viens avec moi, Dean… »  
« Quoi à l'université ? Ah non très peu pour moi ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches à ta vie d'abord. »  
« On va pas recommencer à se disputer à ce sujet. Je m'en vais ! »  
« Moi je reste. »  
Un soupir leur échappa à tous les deux. Leurs regards se fuirent.  
Sachant parfaitement ce qui se passerait après, le futur Dean se tourna vers l'ange :  
« On peut s'en aller ? Je vois pas pourquoi tu nous as amené ici, il ne s'est rien passé de nouveau ce soir-là. Aucune première fois pleine de joie, aucune raison de remercier Dieu comme tu dis. »  
« On ne s'adresse pas à Notre père seulement quand tout va bien. Ce soir-là, ça a été la première fois où ton frère t'as déçu, la première fois depuis la mort de ta mère où tu as été vraiment malheureux. »  
L'aîné détourna le regard, évitant soigneusement les yeux de son frère. Agacé, il grogna :  
« C'est bon j'ai compris on peut s'en aller ? »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre.  
Le jeune Dean s'approcha du lit où son frère était assis, fixant le sol avec obstination :  
« Sammy… »  
Un grognement lui répondit. L'aîné se mit à genoux et vint saisir ses lèvres à peine quelque instant. Il se releva et tira sur le t-shirt que portait son cadet avant de revenir l'embrasser cette fois avec plus de fougue.  
Visiblement impatient, sans quitter la bouche de son amant qui le dévorait, Sam s'allongea sur le lit.  
Les trois visiteurs restaient fascinés par la scène et ce n'est que quand le jeune Dean glissa ses doigts dans le pantalon de son frère que l'autre Dean frappa l'épaule de l'ange :  
« On s'en va ! »  
Castiel quitta les deux amoureux des yeux pour fixer son protégé :  
« Je ne comprends pas cette récente pudeur qui t'anime. »  
De longs soupirs leur parvenaient. Tentant de les oublier, il répondit :  
« Qui m'anime ? T'es sûr que t'es un ange ? »  
« Notre Père m'a crée et c'est la fonction qu'il ma donné pour… »  
« Ouais ouais c'est ça tu peux agiter tes ailes magiques et nous ramener ! C'est vraiment gênant. »  
La voix de Sam près de lui le fit sursauter :  
« Et moi, je commence sérieusement à avoir chaud. »  
Dean lui jeta un regard qui semblait dire ''tu vas pas t'y mettre ?''.

Dakota du sud, Bobby's home, Présent

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de l'ange. Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'ainé des Winchester mit les pieds dans le plat. Se tournant vers l'ange, il grogna :  
« Bon et maintenant que tu es au courant de tout, il va se passer quoi ? »  
« Je ne comprends pas le sens de ta question. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ? On va aller brûler en enfer ou s'emmerder à vie au purgatoire, quoi ? »  
« Pourquoi crois-tu encore que ton âme appartient à Lucifer ? »  
« Euuh parce que je couche avec mon frère ? »  
Il grimaça quand son cadet lui donna un coup de pied. Castiel les observa un instant :  
« Notre Père est miséricordieux… »  
« Je ne crois pas vraiment à la bonté de Dieu, tu le sais ça ! Il laisse trop de malheurs arriver. »  
« Il ne te juge pas Dean, pourquoi Le juges-tu ? »  
« Bientôt tu vas me dire qu'il est au courant de tout et qu'il ne va rien nous arriver ? »  
« Le Seigneur est omniscient et omniprésent. »  
« On va arrêter là cette conversation parce que je vais avoir mal à la tête. »  
« Que tu le croies ou non, Notre Père céleste aime tous ses enfants, quoi qu'il arrive. »  
« Je ne crois pas en Dieu ! »  
« Lui crois en toi. »  
L'ainé semblait vraiment à cours d'arguments. Il murmura :  
« Même si je fais ça… »  
Et fondit sur les lèvres de l'ange. Celui-ci d'abord impassible finit quand même par entrouvrir les lèvres. D'un geste étrangement expert, l'envoyé du ciel plaqua sa main sur la nuque du chasseur. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Pour un premier baiser, Castiel savait vraiment y faire. A bout de souffle, Dean quitta sa bouche. Aussitôt l'ange jeta un regard à Sam qui lui souriait, moqueur :  
« On n'est pas frères pour rien, on partage tout, les mêmes envies, les mêmes fantasmes… »  
Sam fixait son frère droit dans les yeux et celui-ci lança :  
« Moi je le trouve bien trop doué pour être honnête, si tu veux mon avis. »  
« Je n'ai fait que suivre le cours que tu lui as donné. »  
Presque timidement, le cadet susurra :  
« Est-ce que je peux vérifier ça ? »  
A son tour, il vint capturer les lèvres de leur ami. Dean les observa. De son point de vue, tout paraissait plus intense, plus fort. Il pouvait presque ressentir l'extase de son frère.  
Pendant un cours instant, il imagina ce que ça serait de caresser un ange, de lui procurer du plaisir. Castiel semblait apprendre très vite, nul doute qu'il serait doué dans ce domaine là aussi.  
Ils se séparèrent. Dean frissonna quand il vit le sourire de son cadet, le genre de sourire qu'il lui offrait souvent après leurs ébats.  
Les deux frères échangèrent un regard pensant la même chose mais comment propose-t-on à un envoyé de Dieu quelques moments de luxure.  
Gêné, Sam balbutia :  
« Est-ce qu'on va avoir des ennuis pour ça ? Que ce soit toi ou nous ? »  
« Chacun sur terre a son libre arbitre, chacun choisit sa voie. »  
Dean jeta un œil à son frère et demanda :  
« Ca veux dire non ? »  
« Ca veux dire non ! »  
L'aîné laissa échapper un soupir :  
« Tu es soulagé ! Que faut-il que je fasse pour te convaincre que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne retourneras jamais en enfer ? »  
« Tu devrais pas dire ça ! J'ai eu des pensées vraiment pas catholique à ton sujet… »  
Comme pour se défendre, il ajouta en pointant Sam du doigt :  
« Et lui aussi. »  
« Je n'en suis pas offensé. »  
Le cadet se mit à sourire :  
« Tu devrais… »  
« Ca veux dire que je pourrais en apprendre plus ? Les humains sont parfois difficiles à saisir. »  
Les deux frères se jetèrent un autre regard comme pour être sûrs qu'ils avaient bien entendu la même chose.  
Vantard, Dean lui répondit :  
« Je suis un excellent professeur. »

Chambre de motel minable N° 14586

Le décor changea subitement, il se retrouvèrent cette fois dans un endroit inconnu et pourtant étrangement familier :  
« Tu aurais quand même pu nous amener dans un quatre étoiles. »  
Sam donna un léger coup à son aîné :  
« Quoi c'est vrai ! »  
Et puis le silence et la gêne s'installa. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean Winchester était intimidé. Doucement, il s'approcha de l'ange et avec un plaisir infini glissa ses doigts dans son nœud de cravate avant de tirer dessus.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et passa derrière l'ange, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa nuque et d'effleurer ses cheveux. Il posa ses mains sur les bras de l'homme en face de lui puis les remonta, prenant le temps de savourer les frissons qu'il provoquait.  
Avec des gestes emprunts d'une lenteur excessive, il lui enleva le trench-coat. Comme pour copier son frère, l'aîné déposa un baiser à la naissance du cou de l'ange avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise et de défaire délicatement chacun des boutons, découvrant son corps parfaitement dessiné. Comme il l'avait fait pour le manteau, le cadet le débarrassa de son vêtement avant de glisser ses doigts sur son dos musclé.

Dean passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de venir saisir l'un des tétons de son ange, léchant, mordillant cette peau fine et rosée tandis que les mains du plus jeune remontaient dans les cheveux de l'ange les indisciplinant un peu plus. Celui-ci se cambra s'offrant aux deux cajoleries avec bonheur.  
Soudainement avide de découvrir plus de sensations, Castiel repoussa le chasseur. Étonné, l'aîné l'observa un instant, tendu comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne change d'avis d'un instant à l'autre. L'ange le rassura d'un simple geste, tirant sur son t-shirt pour le lui enlever. Avec un sourire satisfait, Dean enleva son haut…

Une légère douleur étreignit le cœur de l'être céleste quand il aperçut la marque de sa main laissée sur la peau claire de l'homme.  
De toute sa longue existence, aucune de ses actions ne l'avait autant satisfaite que celle-ci. Sortir son âme de l'enfer avait créé un lien indéfinissable entre eux. Penser aux flammes infernales dans un moment comme celui-ci était un sentiment étrange et perturbant. L'horreur de cette nuit se mêlait à la douceur des caresses des frères.  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand les lèvres de l'aîné vinrent saisir les siennes, lui offrant un baiser brûlant et passionné.  
Entre les lèvres ardentes de Dean et la langue de Sam qui remontait lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, l'ange découvrait le désir et le plaisir.  
Il faillit protester quand simultanément les deux frères l'abandonnèrent, ils n'avaient prononcé aucun mot, pourtant leurs gestes s'effectuaient dans une harmonie totale. Le cadet passa devant lui, leurs regards se croisèrent. Il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, une envie dévorante le parcourait, l'impatience commençait à le gagner.  
Le cadet s'agenouilla devant l'envoyé céleste et se saisit nerveusement de sa ceinture avant de lui ôter.  
L'aîné passa ses bras autour de l'ange et tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, il glissa ses mains sur sa braguette, pressant son sexe contre ses paumes. Alors que Castiel appréciait cette caresse presque douloureuse, les mains du plus jeune se glissèrent entre celles de son frère pour venir déboutonner son pantalon.  
Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça, les doigts de Dean se glissèrent par cette ouverture, explorant tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée.  
Avec un sourire ravi, Sam tira sur le vêtement et lança à son frère :  
« Je te dois de l'argent ! »  
Tout près de son oreille, le plus vieux susurra :  
« Un boxer je te l'avais dit. C'est 100 fois plus sexy ! »  
L'ange fut tenté de demander pourquoi mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge quand le cadet se pencha, embrassant tout d'abord les phalanges de son frère avant de déposer ses lèvres sur le tissu noir. Il fut parcouru par une vague de plaisir bien plus puissante que les autres, fulgurante et dévastatrice qui remua tout son être.  
Le cadet passa sa langue sur le sous-vêtement, redessinant consciencieusement la bosse qui s'y trouvait. Sous les caresses plus qu'expertes des deux frères, son sexe se gorgeait de sang. Cette sensation unique le bouleversa un peu plus.

Il reprit un peu conscience quand le plus jeune s'écarta, il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre qu'il voulait juste continuer de le déshabiller. D'un geste, il lui fit soulever un pied puis l'autre, le débarrassant de son pantalon et de ses chaussures devenues bien trop encombrantes.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle car son esprit fut aussitôt redirigé vers Dean ou plutôt vers ses doigts qui quelques secondes auparavant parcouraient son dos et qui venaient à l'instant de franchir la barrière de tissu. Amoureusement, ils effleurèrent chaque parcelle de cette peau encore inviolée.  
Castiel perdit de nouveau pied quand à cette douce torture s'ajoutèrent les lèvres du cadet qui reprirent leur place sur son sexe à présent douloureux.  
Désorienté, l'ange dut prendre appui contre le mur juste derrière Sam. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il tenta reprendre le dessus, de se concentrer sur l'un ou l'autre. Mais à chaque tentative une nouvelle sensation venait le troubler.  
Les mains de Dean quittèrent son postérieur pour venir se poser sur son torse. Les yeux fermés, le corps tendu à l'extrême, il se mordit les lèvres quand l'érection de l'aîné vint frôler ses fesses. Avide de sentir encore cette caresse, il se colla un peu plus contre lui, délaissant la bouche du cadet qui laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Le rire de Dean résonna dans tout son être. Doucement, il murmura :  
« Embrasses-le, tu seras pardonné. »  
Visiblement d'accord, le plus jeune vint saisir ses lèvres, s'emprisonnant entre les bras puissants de l'ange…  
De plus en plus impatient, Castiel glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Sam pour le lui enlever. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur cette peau si tendre, appréciant cette caresse autant que celle que les frères lui avaient procurée.  
L'aîné lui fit quitter son boxer, l'ange se retrouva ainsi nu, exposé à leurs regards gourmands. Un frisson d'excitation lui parcourut l'échine.  
Au même moment et d'un même geste, les deux chasseurs se débarrassèrent du reste de leurs vêtements. Ils étaient amants depuis si longtemps, qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de se parler, ce qui l'impressionnait énormément.  
Il perdit le fil de ses pensées quand le cadet reprit sa place, accroupi devant lui, le dos bien calé contre le mur. Doucement, celui-ci se saisit de son érection et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait un corps humain, l'envoyé du ciel se mordit les lèvres.  
Sam commença à masser le sexe tendu qu'il tenait dans sa main, jouant un instant avec cette peau fine et délicate.  
De nouveau l'esprit de Castiel fut torturé, divisé entre le plaisir que lui procurait le benjamin et la bouche du premier né dans son dos qui descendait lentement mais sûrement vers ses fesses.  
L'ainé transforma cette caresse en douce torture s'arrêtant à chaque fois de l'embrasser avant d'atteindre son but. Et puis enfin au moment même où son frère posa ses lèvres sur sa verge dressée, Dean glissa sa langue sur son postérieur.  
Une vague de jouissance déferla dans tout son être, jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir de tels sentiments alors qu'il était ainsi prisonnier d'un corps humain.  
Complètement enflammé par la passion, l'ange libéra ses ailes, deux gigantesques ombres impressionnantes de force et de puissance…  
Les deux mains plaquées sur le mur, sans même s'en rendre compte Castiel faisait trembler toute la pièce, les lumières vacillaient, un vent sorti de nul part balayait la chambre, ses ailes étaient parcourues d'un frisson étrange...  
Et puis tout cessa d'un coup… Quand Dean apposa l'un de ses doigts sur son anus.  
Tendu à l'extrême, l'ange se mordit les lèvres, à nouveau attendant anxieusement la suite des événements.  
Pendant que l'ainé le titillait, la langue du cadet l'entourait, le taquinait.  
Il faillit hurler de frustration quand le chasseur reprit possession de sa main, et failli remercier le ciel quand l'index, humide de salive probablement, reprit sa place, avant de pénétrer doucement dans son corps. Cette intrusion, bien qu'étrange, n'était pas désagréable. Et si ça l'avait été, l'adresse du cadet pour les fellations lui aurait fait oublier toute douleur.  
Comme si Dean avait lu dans ses pensées, comme s'il avait perçu toutes ses envies, il commença à bouger en lui, ajoutant même un autre de ses doigts, le préparant du mieux possible à ce qui allait suivre. Le rythme des frères était parfaitement coordonné, les sucions du plus jeune étaient calquées sur le doux va-et-vient de son aîné, ce qui décuplait le plaisir qui traversait les reins de Castiel.  
Il grogna quand d'un même mouvement ils le quittèrent. Quelle nouvelle torture allaient-ils inventer ?  
Il n'eut pas longtemps à se le demander. Au moment où Dean glissait doucement son érection en lui, le plus jeune vint saisir son sexe et déposer quelques baisers dans son cou. Il le caressa, l'excita, jouant entre plaisir et frustration pour lui faire oublier le pieu de chair qui entrait en lui.  
Par réflexe, l'ange inclina légèrement le bassin et écarta légèrement les jambes laissant son amant entrer un peu plus profondément en lui. Le ventre de celui-ci se pressait à présent contre son dos faisant naître une chaleur incroyable entre eux.  
Tout était parfaitement immobile, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, ce moment était parfait. Il regretta presque que les choses reprenne leur cours, Sam quitta son érection pour prendre ses mains afin de les apposer de nouveau contre le mur avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
« Il faudrait un miroir à la place de ce mur… »  
Sans même réfléchir, peut-être même sans le vouloir, les doigts de Castiel glissèrent légèrement sur le papier peint qui se transforma instantanément en surface réfléchissante.  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que ses ailes étaient largement déployées.  
Il se concentra un instant pour les faire disparaître et il put enfin apercevoir le visage de son amant.  
Le plaisir qui brûlait dans les yeux de Dean était impressionnant. Ne le quittant pas du regard, il commença à bouger, se retirant lentement avant de replonger plus profondément en lui. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait se mélangeait à celui qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son amant. La sueur perlait sur leurs deux corps à mesure que les va-et-vient de l'aîné se faisaient plus rapides, plus intenses.  
Son regard fut attiré par le manège de Sam qui embrassait consciencieusement chaque millimètre de la nuque de son frère, remontant doucement sur sa joue, avant de venir saisir ses lèvres.  
Leurs langues se mêlaient, dans un baiser brûlant et passionné, Castiel découvrit alors un autre sentiment : la jalousie. Leur échange ardent était clairement coutumier, leur amour, même s'il devait rester secret et caché pouvait s'exprimer quand ils le voulaient. Bien que parfaitement satisfait de sa condition d'être céleste, cet état de fait faisait ressortir sa solitude.  
C'était une sensation désagréable quasiment intolérable. Comme si Dean avait sentit le trouble de l'ange, il quitta les lèvres de son cadet pour saisir les hanches de son amant et le faire remonter contre lui, collant son dos à son torse.  
Il embrassa sa nuque.  
Imitant son frère Sam vint lui aussi déposer de légers baisers sur son cou. L'envoyé du ciel observa leur reflet dans le miroir, lui d'abord : nu, humide de sueur, le sexe fièrement dressé ; le cadet ensuite : collé à lui, frottant son érection contre sa cuisse. Et Dean : perdu en lui et ses mains qui lui effleuraient le torse.  
Castiel glissa ses doigts entre son corps et celui du plus jeune pour venir saisir sa virilité. Le grognement que Sam laissa échapper était une douce musique à ses oreilles.  
Reproduisant les quelques délices que les deux frères lui avaient appris, il calqua ses mouvements sur les va-et-vient de Dean en lui. De plus en plus vite, de plus en fort, leurs souffles haletants se mêlaient, leurs soupirs de plaisir et leurs cris ne faisant qu'augmenter leur jouissance.  
Le temps sembla s'arrêter de nouveau, les coups de reins de l'ainé se faisaient de plus en plus longs, de plus en plus puissants, chacun d'eux envoyait des vagues de plaisir infini dans tout le corps de l'ange. Dans sa main, l'érection de Sam palpitait ; il resserra ses doigts, le faisant grogner.  
Ce fut la goutte d'eau.  
Le cadet se libéra dans sa paume trempant sa cuisse et celle de son frère. Dean s'agrippa à ses épaules, donnant un dernier coup de reins peut-être cent fois plus fort. Lui faisant découvrir un endroit du paradis qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître, et que les humains appelaient le septième ciel. Ses jambes flageolèrent et de longs jets de sperme s'écoulèrent sur ses cuisses.  
La semence de son amant jaillit en lui... Et il ne put se contenir, il laissa ses ailes et son pouvoir exploser sous la jouissance.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chambre de motel minable N° 14586 tard dans l'après midi.

Dean émergea peu à peu. Il ouvrit un œil et tout lui revint en mémoire, ce qui le fit sourire. Sentant son frère reposer tout contre lui, il chercha l'ange.  
Assis sur un fauteuil (déjà rhabiller en saint comptable, ce qui fit grimacé le chasseur) Castiel était plongé dans un bouquin bien connu.  
Amusé, Dean passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son frère. Celui-ci remua un instant avant de se réveiller complètement. Il lui fit signe de suivre son regard et quand son cadet aperçu leur amant, il se mit à sourire.  
L'ange fronça les sourcils et jeta le livre sur la table basse avant de lancer aux deux frères :  
« Ceci n'est pas la vérité ! C'est de la connerie ! »  
Dean secoua la tête :  
« Je crois que tu passes trop de temps avec nous Cas' ! »  
Sam ajouta :  
« Et j'espère que ça va durer. »  
« Je l'espère aussi, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les humains dans bien des domaines ! »  
L'ange pencha la tête sur le coté, sembla réfléchir un instant avant de murmurer :  
« Je dois retournée vers mes pairs. Certaines de mes interrogations demandent des réponses immédiates. »  
Les chasseurs échangèrent un regard inquiet, légèrement paniqué même. Castiel tenta de les rassurer :  
« Bien que le Seigneur soit toujours à nos côtés, je comprends mieux que les humains puissent se sentir seuls, jaloux ou même abandonnés de tous. »  
Il fit une pause comme s'il pesait chacun de ses mots :  
« Je vais revenir, je n'ai de toutes façons pas encore réussi ma mission. »  
Dean ferma les yeux un instant :  
« Va falloir que tu restes un sacré moment si tu veux finir par me convaincre de prier Dieu ! »  
« J'en ai l'intention. »  
Un bruissement d'ailes et l'ange avait disparu. Sam enfouit son visage contre le torse de son aîné avant de lui murmurer :  
« C'est pas moi qui appelle Bobby pour lui dire de venir nous chercher… je ne sais pas trop où. »  
Les deux frères se mirent à rire…  
Peut-être oui qu'il y avait des moment si intenses et si heureux qu'ils méritaient quelques remerciements au divin mais ça, Dean se garderait bien le répéter à l'ange.

Fin.

* * *

voilà j'espère que sa vous a quand même plus bisous lune

merci a Sara the best pour sa review


End file.
